1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical drives that convert input forces or torques (applied at a drive input) to output forces or torques (delivered at a drive output). More particularly, the invention concerns reciprocating drive systems that perform force or torque conversion by way of magnetic field interactions between permanent magnets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, there are numerous patents, published patent applications and other literature proposing the use of permanent magnets to actuate reciprocating drive devices, such as motion converters, power transmitters, motors and other apparatus. In many cases, the proposed devices reflect conceptions that have likely never been built, and which would be unlikely to produce practical benefits if they ever were constructed. This is not to say that such disclosures are inoperative. Indeed, many permanent magnet drive systems have been constructed, and one need only consult the popular You Tube® website to see various videos depicting such devices.
Yet no one, it seems, has approached permanent magnet drive construction from the standpoint of an engine designer having in mind basic principles of reciprocating engine operation. An apparently unrecognized requirement is the need to periodically relax the drive components in order to facilitate continuous reciprocating movement. As far as known, this problem has not been addressed to date and may be one reason why permanent magnet reciprocating drives have largely remained the domain of hobbyists and tinkerers.